Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?
by CrueFan21
Summary: "Have you ever needed someone so bad? Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have?" Anna did. She felt it every day. A sad, sisterly oneshot. Takes place before the movie.


Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?

 **A/N: I usually don't write Frozen stories set before the events of the movie, but I was inspired by this song by Def Leppard to write this story. We can see how miserable Anna is in the film after her parents die. She needs Elsa's love and support, but can't have it. I felt like that would be an interesting thing to explore. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As Anna wandered the halls on a cold, rainy day, she felt a deep emptiness inside of her. It had been a week since her parent's funeral, and the pain was still just as strong as ever. She walked by Elsa's door, thinking about asking her to come out, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. Even though she needed Elsa's love and support now more than ever, there was no way her sister would give it to her. Calmly, she walked back to her room, taking a seat on the bed. Anna looked out the window as the rain hit heavily against the glass. The weather outside mirrored that of her heart at the moment. She was cold, lonely, and depressed. What Anna needed was the love of her sister. She needed a shoulder to cry on, someone who was going through the same pain that she was. Even though they hadn't interacted much over the years, they could still comfort each other. Why? Why wouldn't Elsa open up to her? It was a question that Anna had asked herself dozens of times over the years. She had a couple of theories, but none of them panned out. She hadn't talked to Elsa in so long, what grudge could she possibly have against her? And if she did, was it really worth it? She would think that after their parent's death, she would need Anna for emotional support too, but she didn't. It continued to be the same way as before.

The pain was so great, Anna felt like her chest was going to burst at times. She tried to take her mind off of it by doing other things, but there was no use in trying. She needed someone she could talk too. There was Gerda and Kai, of course, but as much as she loved them, they weren't her biological family. She needed someone like Elsa—someone who would understand her loss, because she felt it too.

Having someone that you just couldn't have was the worst feeling in the world. Elsa was really right there, and yet, she was still so far away. Over the years, she slid many writings and drawings under Elsa's door in the hopes that she would respond, but these gifts weren't enough to elicit a response. As much as Elsa's lack of response hurt her, Anna still loved her sister with every beat of her heart. The memories she had of her was just too strong to harbor any ill feelings towards her, no matter what her reason might be.

Oftentimes, Anna would dream of Elsa. The dream was always the same, but she always enjoyed it. In the dream, she was walking across a large meadow. The sun was shining, there were clear blue skies, and the grass was green. As she walked across the meadow, she saw a figure standing in the distance. It was Elsa. She was smiling, holding her arms out to welcome Anna.

Anna smiled in return, falling into her sister's loving embrace. Anna didn't say anything. She just savored the moment she got to hold her sister. They stayed that way, embracing each other for what seemed like hours. Before she knew it, Elsa pulled away from her, giving her a sad smile. It was time for them to part, even though neither of them wanted it. She watched as Elsa whispered "I love you" to her, causing Anna to respond with her declamation of love too.

The dream ended, and Anna awoke. What was a pleasant moment had come and gone. Now she was left to face her bitter reality again.

Anna sat up from the bed, and walked into the hallway. Her eyes made contact with Elsa's door. The instinct to go up and knock on her door arose.

Anna walked towards the door, her right arm extended with her hand balled in a small fist. She had done this so many times it was like a ritual to her. Taking a deep breath, she gently knocked on the door.

"Elsa, can we talk for a minute? Just a minute."

But only the sound of silence was heard.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Read and review!**


End file.
